Glasses
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Tea has to get new glasses, but doesn't want to. Atemu comes with her for friendly support. But with Atemu there, Tea realizes that maybe getting glasses isn't so bad after all.


**I had an eye exam yesterday and it actually inspired me to write this. So here's **_**Glasses**_**. And for anyone who's reading **_**Summer Love**_**, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm just having a bit or writers block with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," had become Tea's mantra on the hour ride to the optometrist. Tea's parents had noticed her squinting at things and decided it was time for her to get her eyes check. Tea was currently in car with her mother, who would drop Tea off on her way to work. Next to Tea in the backseat was her friend, Atemu. Tea had called, asking him to come with her. It would make her feel better, having a friend around.

"Honey, it's not that bad," her mother said.

"Yes it is," Tea said, "I don't want glasses."

"You can always get contacts," her mother pointed out.

"I'd rather not touch my eyeball," Tea mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll look great with glasses," Atemu reassured her, putting his hand on hers. Tea gave him a small smile. Atemu could always make her feel better.

"We're here," Tea's mother said, parking in front of a tan stone building. Tea groaned, wanting to just disappear in her seat. But she had to get out of her seat eventually. She and Atemu followed her mother into the building. They went up two flights of stairs and down a hall, reaching a pair of glass doors that said _Optometry _in bold black letters. Tea's mother went over to the main desk to fill out papers while Tea and Atemu took seats in the waiting room.

"I _really _hate this," Tea said, crossing her arms. She hated the place already. It just seemed to clean and uptight.

"It'll be fine," Atemu assured her. Tea's mother came over to them.

"I'm going to work," she said, "Tea, you and Atemu will be okay taking the bus?"

"I'll be better if I could leave now," Tea said.

"Tea, I'm just doing what's good for you," her mother said, "Be careful on your way home." And with that, her mother left. Tea was soon called into the room. Atemu followed behind her.

"Hello, Tea," the doctor said, a pretty dark haired Asian women, "I'm doctor Yumi. You can take a seat there." She gestured to a big gray chair. Tea sat down slowly while Atemu took a seat in a chair against the wall.

"So are you excited about getting glasses?" Dr. Yumi said.

"Ecstatic," said Tea in a flat voice. Dr. Yumi smiled, looking through the papers Tea's mother had signed.

"I can tell by your excitement," she said, "I see you brought a friend."

"Atemu," Atemu said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you," said Dr. Yumi, shaking Atemu's hand then turning back to Tea, "So Tea, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Things are just blurry," Tea said. Dr. Yumi nodded, taking notes. Atemu watched as Dr. Yumi put weird looking machines to Tea's eyes, asking her to read letters from a screen and occasionally stopping to take notes. Toward the end, she put some drops in Tea's eye and shone a light in them.

"Now the drops are going to make your vision blurry and your eyes light sensitive for about three to four hours," said Dr. Yumi, "But I'm done now. You can go into the next room and pick out frames for you glasses." Tea nodded and got out the seat. She and Atemu went into the next room to look at frames. Tea squinted as the light hit her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Atemu asked her.

"Yeah, fine," Tea answered as they began to look around.

"What about these?" Tea suggested, trying on a thick blue pair. Atemu frowned.

"No," he said, "They take away the beauty of your eyes." Tea took off the glasses and blushed. She spent at least five minutes looking through frames.

"Try these," Atemu said. He was holding a pair of thin dark purple glasses. Tea reached out a hand to take the glasses, but instead Atemu put them on her himself. Tea fet a blush appear on her face as his hands brushed the sides of her face.

"Beautiful," Atemu said. Tea tried to look away, but found herself trapped in Atemu's dark purple eyes. Atemu didn't move either. In fact, instead, they moved closer to each other, their lipd meeting in a soft kiss. The kissed only lasted a few seconds, although it felt longer. When they parted, Tea looked at Atemu, a shy smile on her face. Atemu smiled back. Tea saw herself in the nearby mirror and liked what she saw.

"They're nice," Tea said, "I really like them." They looked around, but Tea ended getting the purple ones. Her mother had given her enough money took take care of everything.

"So was it that bad?" Atemu asked. Tea shrugged.

"Not as bad as I thought," she said. When the stepped into the sunlight, Tea shielded her eyes.

"Dr.Yumi wasn't kidding about being light sensitive," Tea said.

"I'll help you," Atemu offered. Tea felt Atemu's arm slip around her waist, guiding her through the crowds. Maybe getting glasses weren't so bad after all.

**So there's **_**Glasses**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
